


Spark

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Inconvenient Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: For a good few years there, Tony had a spider on his chest.  It didn't show up until he was an adult, long past the time he'd given up on soulmates.  Shrapnel followed by the minor matter of open heart surgery in a cave and the sudden loss of center mass to shove a battery in there put paid to Tony's mark.  But he remembered it.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For a good few years there, Tony had a spider on his chest. It didn't show up until he was an adult, long past the time he'd given up on soulmates. Shrapnel followed by the minor matter of open heart surgery in a cave and the sudden loss of center mass to shove a battery in there put paid to Tony's mark. But he remembered it.

He had a moment where he thought maybe Natasha—but there was more to the marks than a pretty picture. Natasha struck a spark, but it was the spark Tony felt at an attractive face attached to someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Nothing of the soul, even if her call sign was Black Widow.

When some kid popped up going by Spider-Man—if that was a man under that poorly sewn excuse for a cosplay, Tony would eat his left gauntlet—Tony didn't think anything of it. They were a kid, and Tony was closing in on half a century.

Then he showed up in the kid's living room for a little superhero field trip—

—and the spark like lightning wasn't from the weirdly hot aunt he'd already met.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cue Tony fleeing into the night and not bringing anyone to Germany, only for Peter to spend the next several years trying to get his soulmate's attention. I like to think that in this soulmate AU, Thanos is no longer a problem.)


End file.
